degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles-Tristan Relationship/@comment-4441793-20170525122949
For once, here’s an Anti-Triles post where I won’t point all the fingers at Tristan and go on about how much better Miles deserves. I mean, I still very much love Miles unconditionally, he can do better and I do not like Tristan Milligan. At all. Everything I’ve ever said in previous Anti-Triles post still stands and I concur with all the ones written by other folks on here but I don’t want to be repetitive. But for once, let me tell you how my precious baby, my beautiful son, my favorite Degrassi character of ALL time, Miles Hollingsworth, is (Oh Lord, forgive me) full of shit too. Miles has been manipulative, disrespectful and most importantly, 100% ego-driven in his relationship with Tristan, even in their supposed beautiful moments of Next Class. I couldn’t fathom for the life of me, why Miles acted blind, deaf and stupid when he was being so sweet and charming to Tristan in Next Class in spite of being falsely accused of infecting him with an STD, shoved into walls, called a manwhore, endured biphobia and all other types of abusive tendencies. I was still not convinced it was ‘real’ love but I was confused nonetheless. But then it dawned on me….one word. EGO. Everyone has one and my perfectly, flawed, beautifully human Degrassi king is no exception. Two ways Miles “loved” Tristan solely with his ‘ego’ 1. When he often so comfortably flirted and seduced Tristan into submission either to avoid a fight, suit a hidden agenda(like in the Next Class premiere) or simply just to feed off Tristan’s insatiable hornyness commonly mistaken for unconditional love. Fuck what you heard. I’m convinced that Miles NEVER truly feared losing Tristan until he was actually close to death following the bus crash. Not because he knew Tristan just “loved him that much” but because he knew Tristan didn’t love himself and in his own words, “he was pathetic and desperate”. I’m just being real. I don’t like to speak unkindly about Miles but this is a side of him that Triles brings out and as someone who cares for his character, it’s disappointing. It’s wrong how he treats and views Tristan. Straight up! Whether I hate Tristan or not, I won’t deny that. I feel sorry for him, honestly. But it’s realistic, many young girls and young gay boys will accept all kinds of shit over some dick; only time, experience, maturity and most importantly a sense of self-worth will enlighten someone to what TRUE love actually is. We all still learning, so hey, no judgment. 2. Then there’s the flip-side where Miles was actually very sweet, patient and charming to Tristan, particularly in the second and third season(excluding the cheating factor, which was still a complicated situation) of Next Class. In contrast to the rudeness, manipulation and cockiness he’s displayed to Tristan in season 14A and the first episode of Next Class, Miles eventually goes on to revere Tristan as this “amazing person who stood by his side no matter how many times he screwed up”, accepts painful verbal reminders from Tristan OF said screw-ups and never once expects or demands an apology for the slut-shaming and biphobia at his expense because Tristan was so damn insecure. And Miles is so sweet and gentle to him through it all. Wow. What a complete 360. True love, after all. LOL NO. Once again, that was EGO. Ego isn’t always associated with arrogance. It can also be the need to uphold a created image of oneself at all costs. In this case, that image was Miles as “the perfect boyfriend and unconditional lover. Think about it. Fresh off a highly problematic romantic friendship with Esme which involved drug abuse, he NEEDED to feel better about himself, hence, his desire to change. Miles was so much ridden with guilt and self-loathing that he forces himself into this new role and turns to the ONE person he knows who has equally a low self-esteem as him for the validation of that role. Tristan was the perfect target. Now, Miles IS every bit a sweet, gentle, kind-hearted and loyal person behind all the flaws but when directed at Tristan, it wasn’t coming from an authentic place. Miles seems to me like he feels he deserves every bit of the harshness from Tristan because he always “screws up”. Like, Miles I love you, but cut the bullshit. Okay? Now, I’ll totally buy his grief over Tristan possibly dying. Of course, why WOULD he want that and why WOULDN’T that pain him and hurt him? He stayed by side….then cheated…then returned to his side and he’s still there at the moment. I’ll give him that. But it has nothing to do with true love. Miles only truly wants to love, accept, embrace and approve of himself(as he SHOULD, as EVERYONE should) but by allowing Tristan to treat him any kind of way in the process of “proving” HIS ‘unconditional to Tristan, he is actually failing at truly loving himself and Tristan. He even admitted that he fell in love with Lola and even Maya, the one other person I felt he actually loved from his heart(and not his ego) and respected, told him to find some okay-ness in his life….AFTER he expressed dreading taking care of Tristan for the rest of his life on top of dealing with his newfound feelings for Lola. That had to be putting Miles in some serious thought and making him question everything he THINKS he has with Tristan. Even if Mola or Matlingsworth are never revisited, he still has some serious things to consider regarding his relationship with Tristan. So, in conclusion, Miles is still manipulative and takes Tristan for granted; it was only his strategy that changed. It was hard to see through it with all the tenderness and prince-like ways he’s shown to him through most of Next Class but I’m no fool. It will only take for one of them to decide that they love themselves and deserve better to end this toxic cycle. They’ve abused each other. They TAKE abuse from each other. And they don’t love themselves. Neither one of them! So how do they love each other? I shouldn’t have taken as long as I did to illustrate all of Miles faults and where HE is/was wrong in this relationship. I just HAD to finally step away from babying him…..which isn’t easy ‘cause damn, that IS my baby. Always <3. Lord knows. But having explained how he’s wrong too and not putting it “all” on Tristan, that merely gives a broader perspective on why Triles is so wrong for each other on so many levels.